Sister Swap
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: What happens if Billie had been the one who was kidnapped when she was little? Their parents were killed, and Christy was adopted by the Halliwells. What happens when she Paige go to college and she finally finds Billie? please read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Sister Swap**

Summary: What if it was Billie that got kidnapped when she was little instead of Christy? What if her parents had been murdered and Christy adopted by the Halliwells? Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Christy all grow up together. Patti dies when Paige and Christy are six. Penny dies when they are ten. Now, Paige and Christy are in college and are roommates. What happens when Christy finally finds what she's been looking for her entire life? What if it's not what she expected?

All supernatural- Christy still has her powers and can read minds (telepathy) with Paige. Paige is still half-whitelighter half witch but she grew up with her sisters and Sam is still her father. Victor is not in the picture. Oh, and P3 has been changed to Charmed.

**Disclaimer- I woke up this morning and discovered I still didn't own Charmed. Unfortunately. But I do own my plot and stuff. Just not…well, you get it. It ain't mine. Grrr…. **

**A/N: Sorry if the summary is sucky or confusing I promise the story will be much better I just wanted to let you know all the stuff that applies to my story. Any questions feel free to review or PM me. I hope you enjoy the story! Please REVIEW! **

Chapter 1:

Paige Halliwell sighed as she walked across campus to get to her dorm. She checked her watch and groaned. It was 12:00 on Monday and she could already feel the stress of work for the week piling up in her mind. She put her card in and unlocked the door. She walked through the silent halls, sometimes hearing light beats of music seeping through the door cracks, students all at work. She sometimes heard the muffled voices of roommates quizzing each other. Yep; midterms were on their way.

She unlocked the door to her dorm room and went in. Closing the door behind her, she turned on the light and walked over to her desk.

"Ugh, Paige! Why'd you have to turn on the light? I was enjoying my nap!" Paige's roommate Christy groaned, wrinkling her nose and blinking while trying to adjust to the bright light.

Paige smiled. "Christy, if you take too many naps, you'll never get to study."

Christy gasped "Crap! I have my final paper due in English today!!!"

"You turned it in last night remember?" Paige reminded her, sitting down on her bed.

The panicked look on Christy's face quickly melted away and she smiled. "What would I do without you, Paige?" She asked

Paige grinned "Oh I don't know. Go crazy or something?"

"Hehe probably." Christy replied. "Oh hey, your sister called your cell. I didn't pick up but she left a message."

"Okay, cool. You do know you can pick up my phone if it's one of my sisters if you want too…you're practically family anyway." Paige said

Christy made a face. "I think it was Prue."

"Oh. Good call then. She would have probably flipped if someone else answered, even you. Just because she's Prue." Paige replied. Then she sighed. "Well, I guess I'd better call her back. She gets antsy if I take too long."

Christy laughed and said "True, true."

Paige typed in Prue's number by memory and waited as the dial tone rang. "One ringy dingy…two ringy dingy…" She said, and Christy laughed. Prue finally picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Prue! What's up?" Paige asked her eldest sister

"Hey sweetie! Why didn't you pick up before?" Prue asked

Paige smiled. Yup, this was definitely Prue. "Because my phone was charging and I had to go out to review something with a professor before midterms." Paige replied

"Oh yeah, you have midterms! I'm sorry, I should have waited to call" Prue exclaimed

"No, no it's okay. Mornings are actually better for me anyway because if you call in the afternoon I'm usually too immersed in studying to answer." Paige explained

"Oh, gotcha. Hey, I just wanted to warn you…we were attacked by a demon earlier this week that apparently has been on a rampage for about a month around here, just so you know." Prue said

"Oh no! Are you guys okay? Any injuries? Anybody die again?" Paige asked

"Nope. We're all okay. It's just…you know." Prue replied with a sigh.

Boy did Paige ever know. She and Christy both had been attacked by quite a few demons in their few years of college. Surprisingly, they had not been attacked once this year- junior year. Paige knocked on wood.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the heads up. Everything else okay?" Paige questioned

"Yep. We're all good. Phoebe loves her job as an advice columnist. _Charmed_ is doing well. I've got a lot of work at Buckland's and I'm starting to do a lot of part-time photography jobs. I'm sensing a change of career in the near future." Prue updated

"Cool! That's great, Prue!" Paige replied, excited for her sister. Prue had been working at Buckland's since she graduated from High School and loved it, but lately she had been feeling like there was something else out there for her.

"So…how's life at college besides midterms? Christy okay?" Prue asked

"Yeah, we're all good. Not much is going on…mostly midterms. A bit stressful, but nothing we can't handle." Paige replied

Prue sighed. "Well, I have to go. Piper's calling me about something…probably demon related. I'll call you later. Say hi to Christy for me." Prue said

"Okay. Bye. Love you." Paige replied

"You too. Take care of yourself." Prue said

Paige heard a click and knew Prue had hung up. She sighed and pressed the END button on her cell.

"So, how's Prue doing?" Christy asked

Paige told her everything that had been going on back in the Manor.

"Okay. So I love how we have no idea what this demon looks like." Christy commented

"Actually…we might have a better idea than we think we do." Paige said suddenly

"Why do you say that?" Christy asked

"Because he's right behind you." Paige replied as calmly as she could.

**A/N: Dun dun dun…there you go! First chapter! Hope you like it I'll try to update ASAP. More reviews gets me more motivated to write! But I'll be away this weekend on vacation. So hopefully I'll get a lot in before break. YAY VACTION! Ok don't forget to REVIEW please please please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Christy stared at Paige for a second and turned around very, very slowly. The demon grinned at her. "Hi!" It said. "Be prepared to die!"

Christy rolled her eyes, used to this announcement. "I don't think death will be visiting me today. You, however, might have to worry." She replied, and squinted her eyes at the demon, using her pyrokinesis power.

Nothing happened. Her eyes widened in shock.

"_Crap. My power's down. You try, Paige."_ Christy telepathically said to Paige

_"I'll try_." Paige said.

"Five…four…three…two…one…" she counted down in her head, and sure enough, the demon started to form a fireball in his hand. He threw it at Christy, and Paige said, "Fireball!" to intercept it. The fireball bounced back, but instead of hitting its owner, it simply disappeared into thin air.

Christy and Paige stood there, surprised, for about a minute until the door burst open. A girl, dressed in black and what appeared to be a wig and sunglasses, screamed "Hey demon!"

The demon turned just in time to see a knife plunge into his gut. He vanished, and the girl put her knife back in her boot and left before Christy and Paige could stop her.

Christy and Paige stared at each other in shock. Then Paige snapped out of it and said, "Well, I guess we need to visit the Manor. Because that was no ordinary demon and that was no ordinary girl."

All of a sudden the door opened, and in stepped one of their friends, Amy.

"Hey guys. Is everything okay in here? We thought we heard a scream or something." Amy said

"Yeah, we're all okay. We probably just had the television on too loud." Paige replied quickly.

"Ah. Gotcha. Well, if you could try to keep it down that'd be great because girls are trying to study, so…" Amy said

"No problem. We were just having a bit of a study break." Christy said

"Okay. Cool. Well, I'll see you guys later. Good luck with exams." Amy replied, and left the room.

Paige shut the door behind her. "Now, where were we?" she asked, sighing

"We were going to go to the Manor because we need to talk to our sisters about this…demon." Christy reminded her.

"Oh. Right. Well, let's go then." Paige said.

"Wait, wait wait. First of all, Prue would kill us if we left in the middle of exams, even if it was for a demonic reason. Second of all, what happens if someone discovers that we're missing? And finally, we do still have midterms to study for. And midterms to take." Christy argued

"True…fine. We should go after midterms. I guess that makes more sense considering we'll be on break anyway." Paige replied

"Good. See? What would you do without me?" Christy said with a smile

"Probably the same thing you would do without me. Go crazy or something." Paige replied

**A/N: Sorry if the beginning seems lame…it'll get better as time goes on, I promise. Just stick with me! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N: by the way, Piper is not pregnant in case you get confused in this next chapter. She and Leo are boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh, and Piper just received her power to blow things up.**

(Paige POV)

The next few days were really busy for both Christy and me. We had our midterms to take and our midterms to do some last-minute studying for. We were also in constant contact with Prue and our other sisters.

We also were trying to figure out who that girl was that saved us. Christy said she felt some sort of pull towards her. I did too, but I thought that was because I was a whitelighter and it was natural for me to feel a pull towards new witches. At least, I thought she was a new witch. She was definitely too cocky for her own good.

We couldn't seem to find her anywhere on campus, which was somewhat discouraging. Well obviously she was wearing a disguise, but still, you would think we would find someone who gave us that pull or whatever that feeling was. But no, it was almost like she disappeared. I was really hoping that a demon hadn't gotten to her before we did. Because her kind of power in the wrong hands would be _bad_.

Finally, midterms were over and winter break began. You could almost feel the tension lifting off campus as kids started leaving for home. Christy and I stayed one more day to finish up some last minute packing and stuff we hadn't been able to do during finals and our search for the mystery girl.

Saturday morning we were finally ready to go. We packed up our stuff in my car and left for home.

It took us probably close to three hours to get home. I opened the door to the Manor and Christy and I walked in. Then we heard a scream.

"CRAP!!" A voice yelled.

Christy and I turned to look at each other and ran to the kitchen to see what was going on.

We found Phoebe levitating in the air, and Piper standing in the middle of what seemed to be an exploded watermelon with a look of major frustration on her face. We heard two pairs of feet thundering down the stairs and soon Leo and Prue appeared.

"Hey guys welcome home." Phoebe said from the ceiling.

"Thanks! It's good to be back." I smiled sarcastically.

"Piper sweetie, why did you blow up the watermelon?" Prue asked

"I don't know! It just happened!" Piper cried

Leo went over to Piper and started to comfort her.

"By the way, welcome home guys." Prue said, when Leo was busy calming Piper down

"Thanks. Home sweet home." I replied. Christy just smiled.

"So how did exams go?" Prue asked

"Pretty well. Easier than I expected" I said

"Hello? Someone want to help me get down?" Phoebe asked

Prue glanced up. "Can't you get down yourself?" She asked

"No. I don't know why. I'm stuck." Phoebe said, kicking her legs.

"Paige, would you mind?" Prue asked me

I sighed. "No problem." I orbed up to where Phoebe was and grabbed her hand. I orbed back down, but when I came down, Phoebe was still up in the air.

"Well this is not good." I commented

"Ya think?" Phoebe asked

I stuck my tongue out at her. She made a face back at me.

"Alright! Okay! Everybody calm down." Prue ordered, as we were starting to get on her nerves. "Phoebe, how in the world did you get up there in the first place?"

"Well, Piper waved her hands at the watermelon the watermelon blew up I jumped back but jumped up instead and now here I am and here we are and that's the story." Phoebe rambled.

Prue sighed. "Okay…Piper, honey?" she asked

"Yes?" Piper asked timidly

"Put these on and try not to make any sudden movements with your hands." Prue ordered, and gave Piper a pair of cooking mitts.

"Phoebe…let's see. Do you have any idea why you can't get down?" Prue asked Phoebe

"No, not really. If I try to get down, I just get stuck. I don't really know why." Phoebe replied

Prue looked at her sister. "So if you try to push down on something, it won't work?" She asked

Phoebe looked confused. "What do you mean, push down on something?"

"Like, try to push down on the ceiling and see if that works." Prue explained

Phoebe brightened. "You know, that just might work!" So she pushed down hard on the ceiling.

It seemed to do whatever was blocking her from coming down justice. She pushed hard and finally floated back down.

"Thanks, Prue! I really don't know what happened there. I guess because it's a new power I can't really control it very well." Phoebe said, and hugged Prue.

"No problem, sweetie. I'm just glad you're down." Prue replied

"Okay everyone good?" Prue asked

We all nodded.

"Great. Now, you two go ahead to your room and put your stuff away. Then when you're done we can try to figure out this demon problem and try to see if we can locate this girl. Maybe try scrying. I'm not really sure. But let's go." Prue instructed.

We all went off to our assigned stations. Walking in to our room, Christy and I smiled at each other. In spite of the demon issues and the sister stuff, it was good to be home.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Please REVIEW!!**


End file.
